My Word of Honor
by TheParanormal
Summary: Apart from being an arrogant and manipulative bloodsucker, Eric is still a warrior. What if his Word of Honor is the only thing standing between him and certain death? Will The Viking keep his vow? Eric O/C NEW VERSION!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my FIRST and English is not my mother language__, so please be kind! _

_More than 300 hits and only 4 reviews - you don`t have to be that kind __ !!!_

_Edited for reasons of logic and for the credibility of our beloved hero _

_Chapter One_

**N**oise...footsteps...a sound like someone was moving furniture.

Somewhere in the depths of his unconscious he realized, that for the first time in what felt like years, there was something living and breathing around.

He refused his tortured body to react. His brain might be close to insanity, but whatever was left of his mind knew that calling himself out from the peaceful abyss he had imprisoned himself, would probably kill him.

But the beast in him wouldn`t listen. His screams just answered to the thundering heartbeats of the living prey that was so close, yet unreachable.

He felt the hunger rushing in. A hunger, that hadn`t been saturated for weeks… months… an eternity!? Without mercy it gnawed at his seared until he almost felt blood floating his mouth.

Humans. Breathers. Blood. Freedom!

His eyes snapped open. And the pain rushed in.

A voiceless cry erupted from his dried lips and his fangs flashed, as reality sat in.

Thick and heavy silver chuffs still tied him to a wall burning their way through the rest of what was left of his skin. Whoever had bought him here, made sure, he had no chance to break the chains.

He could have dealt with the pain and the starving, for at his age he not really needed that much blood anymore. But he had never reacted well to humiliation.

His torturers had worn masks and never uttered a single word, but he knew they`d enjoyed every moment of watching him suffer.

To carry it to extremes, they had started to keep him awake during the night time to start the bleeding. And to worsen it, they`d driven pieces of wood trough every accessible part of his body. The pain and the blood loss had driven him over the edge.

For the first time in his life and non-life, he had come close to begging for mercy.

It had cost him to ask for the why, but they`d refused to answer.

Instead they had prepared their final blow. He had never been a man to fear anything. But the moment they entered his dungeon with what turned out to be a sort of silver chain mail, he tried to back off.

He tried to fight them off, as they put it over his head. He screamed as the silver covered his upper body. But he didn`t stand a chance.

The pain had been excruciating, driving him to shut down completely.

Until now!

Through the waves of agony and hunger he reached for his higher powers.

And felt a woman!

**S**he was spent. The last eight hours had probably been the most exhausting of her life. She would have never guessed that moving a complete household could finally put her over the edge.

Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away. She would not give up. Not after all she had been through to survive what had happened in the States.

Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, faeries… America might have accepted not only their existence, but also living close to them in the open. But here in Germany, this was a totally different story. She doubted that most of her fellow citizens even knew these creatures were more than just a fairytale.

During her vacation she had been hunted, bitten and nearly killed. The only reason she had survived was the fact that she was a born witch.

But her witch powers were drained right now and so she had to open four boxes before she finally found her coffee machine. It took her two more to get the coffee.

The steaming pot in her hands she sat down in the middle of her new living room and tried to calm her mind, casting a protective circle with what was left of her power.

She could feel the tension leave her aching muscles and a few seconds later, her mind went blank.

No thoughts, no pictures, no fear, no nothing. She relished that peaceful state of mind where she could simply be herself.

_Come to me!_

The pot in her hand crashed on the floor, spilling coffee all over the polished wood. It felt like her heart was missing a beat. No one had ever managed to break her safeguards. Maybe it was because of her weakened state, but the male voice had sounded so clear, as if the man was standing right beside her.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully opened her mind to the intruder.

_Come to me!_

The voice was loud and clear in her head, but it sounded raspy and weak, like it belonged to a tortured creature in desperate need for help. She opened up even more, reaching out to see whom it belonged to.

Anger... pain...blood...a seared body... the smell of burned flesh...and a pair of piercing blue eyes that met her gaze.

Her eyes snapped open and panic rushed in.

He was here! Here in her house! Imprisoned somewhere where there was pure darkness, like he had been walled in.

Slowly she rose to her feet. She had paid the house only a short visit before signing the contract. Never once did she have a close look to what was there in the cellar.

There was a part in her that called her a fool, cause after all she`d experienced, only a fool would go for a search in an unknown territory in the middle of the night.

But that voice had sounded so broken, so lost, so filled with pain that her protective side took over.

Slowly she opened the door to the cellar and tried the light switch. Only a single bulb flashed, bathing the huge anteroom in a dim but warm light.

Back to the right was the door that led to the storing room, one of the rooms she hadn`t looked at during her visit. The agent had told her that it was huge, with a small extra room that was located underneath the garage.

Her heart was pounding so hard, she felt the vibration in her ribcage. She opened the door and fingered for a switch. Another single bulb flashed to life.

The agent had been right, the room was huge. As huge as dirty. Nearly an inch of dust covered the floor and the spiders responsible for those webs must be huge and numerous. No one had paid this room a visit for a very long time.

Taking a deep breath she lowered her safeguards once more. The headache crashed in with a violence that made her sway and she felt her nose starting to bleed.

A bodiless gnarl filled her head, leading her left to an iron security door.

Just one bar, but five extra bolts. She couldn`t recall the agent telling her that there was a panic-room installed in her cellar. Less she recalled him handing her extra keys that were nowhere in sight. To her this looked like someone desperately tried to make sure, no one would ever get out from behind.

Well, as crazy as it sounded, a part of her desperately wanted to get in.

Taking a deep breath, she summoned her powers while her splayed out on the cold metal of the door.

Before the bars and bolts jumped open, she realized that it was not made of iron, but pure and heavy silver.

Silver was the most loved metal of a witch. But lately she had learned that it was also used to trap and kill one other species.

Vampires!

Curiosity killed the cat – she reminded herself. But although her mind was ordering her to run, she felt her hands slowly pulling at the handle.

It took a lot of her strength to move the thick and heavy silver door, but finally she managed to carefully squeeze herself through the opening.

Her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness that was only poorly penetrated by the amount of light that crept through the slit of the door.

"Grrr!"

This time, the gnarl was not in her head, but right in front of her. Frozen in her step, Cassandra reached for a switch next to the casing. A blinding light filled the darkness as a dozen headlights flashed to life.

As Cassandra`s gaze went to the wall across the room, she couldn`t believe her own sight.

Chained to the wall, his body nearly completely covered in silver, knelt what was left of the so called Sheriff of Area 5-

_Eric Northman!_

**E**ric couldn`t find the strength to lift his head but something in his pain-twisted mind recognized the smell.

A smell, that definitely meant trouble.

The smell of a witch!

"Did you finally come to finish, what your bloodhounds have started?" His voice was barely more than a whisper but his tone was still dripping with cynicism.

Silence. Seconds seemed to pass like hours, before he was rewarded with an answer.

"Although I really wish you`d rot in hell, I have no idea what you`re talking about."

His sensible hearing winced. After, what felt an eternity, even the soft sound of her voice echoed like thunder through his head.

_Her voice! He knew that voice! He knew her smell!_

The realization hit him with the force of a tsunami.

_He had tasted her blood!_

It took all of his willpower to fight the burning pain the chain mail caused with even the slightest movement, but finally he managed to look up.

_Cassandra Stark! _

Hell seemed to have no mercy with him. Hands on her hips, in a pose that was ready to strike stood the only witch he`d ever tasted.

_Damn, he was so screwed! _

**C**assandra still tried to take everything in. Chained to a wall in her cellar, burned and bruised, nearly starved to death, knelt the epitome of her nightmares.

By the look on his bloodstained face she could tell, that also he had realized who he was talking to.

Last time she`d seen him, the 6`4`` viking was pinning her to the ground of his office, mercilessly going for her throat. She remembered her fear, remembered the pain. This unbelievable pain, as his fangs had ripped her open. Then, the merciful goddess had taken her to oblivion.

Next thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital, the high-priest of her coven sitting right beside her with a sad look on her face. That afternoon her whole world had been turned upside down. She had been filled in with everything there was to know about those shadow societies that shared this planet.

Her coven sisters had treated her with incredible caution, trying hard not to stare at the ugly scars that covered the left part of her neck.

By that time she already knew that her attacker could have closed the wound, but obviously hadn`t cared. He had just dumped her in the forest like a piece of trash.

Although her vacation was planned to last four weeks, she took the first plane she could get, after the doctors had given her a go.

This had happened more than six months ago, and a part of her still hadn`t fully recovered from this incident.

But she would never forget the face of the man responsible. A face she dreamt of nearly every night. The gorgeous face of a fallen angel, turning into the antic of a demon.

The face of Eric Northman!

A stake!

All she needed now was a stake. She could finish him off so easily. Could take the revenge she so longed for.

Hell, this was more than tempting!

"One good reason…" She couldn`t stop trembling as pure rage floated her body. "…just give me one good reason, Eric Northman, why I shouldn`t finish you off? Right now! Right here!"

Seconds went by like hours. His piercing blue eyes held her gaze, with an honesty she`d never expected.

Deep in her wounded heart Cassandra heard a tiny voice that told her, no one deserved to suffer like that. Not even a bloodsucking bastard like him.

"I can`t." he whispered. "You have every right to take your revenge."

Cassandra couldn`t help it, but the voice in her heart grew louder.

All she`d learned about Eric Northman was, that he was an a thousand years old brutal and arrogant son of a bitch who despised humans unless they served as food.

Right now he looked more like a picture of misery. Though he might have suffered before in his non-life, she doubted he`d ever been in a worse state.

The woman in her wanted him dead. But the witch in her could never go for someone who already was on the ropes.

She made a decision. Without another word, she turned on her heels and made her way back upstairs.

**E**ric watched her leave with a look of utter disbelieve on his face. He had felt her anger. But he`d also felt her struggle. Unlike than with humans, he wasn`t fully able to read her emotions, although he had tasted her blood.

What was she up to? Did she go for a stake? Would she simply let him rot in this filthy hell? Or was she trying to think about new ways to prolong his suffering?

Hell, he so hoped it would be a stake. Although he would never admit it, he knew he was finished. He couldn`t take more. Even with his non-human powers there was a limit to what a creature like him could endure.

He tried to relax his body, waiting for the inevitable. This was how it would end. He never would have thought he would finally end his existence by the hands of a woman. Much less by the hands of a witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**C**assandra watched her trembling fingers reaching for the still steaming coffee can.

She should better go for a tea or at least a double single malt, preferably 25 years old, to get herself back together.

_I`m so definitely out of my mind_, she thought.

Taking a deep breath she tried to sort her options.

To free him would be suicide. No matter how weak he might look, he would go for her the moment the chains fell off. And to feed him while he was still wrapped in silver seemed to be absolutely useless. Needless to mention that she didn`t even have an idea if True Blood was available in Germany too.

"God damn it", she cursed under her breath.

She owned at least 50 books on witchcraft and two grimoires from her gran and great-gran. Why couldn`t there be a user manual on "How to free a starved vampire from a dungeon in your cellar!"?

A soft scratching at her kitchen window made her jump. Right now she wouldn`t be surprised to find a werewolf running around in her yard. But it was only Jinx, her jet-black cat, begging to be let in.

Opening the window she hugged him close, glad to feel something living and breathing.

"Good boy, found his way home." Stroking him behind his ears, she fingered to open the latch of his collar.

"That`s it!" she nearly screamed. "Blessed be, Jinx. You`re brilliant!"

There was a way to free Eric Northman without the risk of him killing her.

_You are so out of your mind, girl!_

It might cost her some blood and a huge amount of trust.

_Are your suicidal? _

But it might actually work.

_He does__ so not deserve this!_

**E**ric drew in the last hint of her lingering scent. His blood remembered her. Remembered, that feeding on her has been a pure act of wrath.

The Louisiana coven had first staked Chou and then tried to set fire in Fangtasia. Not because of their hatred towards Vampires, but because he employed women as strippers and donors.

The moment Cassandra had entered his club a week after the fire, he knew that she had no knowledge of her wiccan sisters doings, but he didn`t care. That moment any witch was good enough for taking revenge.

Her blood had tasted like fire. Hot, sweet and incredibly addictive.

For a moment he had actually considered turning her. But then his rage had overpowered his lust.

He hadn`t been gentle. He had just torn her throat open to enforce the flow. He had savored the moment as her heart struggled for his last beat.

Never before had he felt such lust, such hunger, such need.

He had left it to Pam to get rid of her corpse, considering her dead as a dodo.

Obviously he had been wrong!

_Footsteps! She was coming back. _

He lifted his head, his Viking heritage taking over.

She might end his existence, but he would not go down as a coward!

**C**assandra couldn`t help but stare. Even in his current state, this man was still scary. Right now he looked every bit the warrior he might have been a millennium ago. Head held high he met her gaze, his blue eyes burning with pride.

The perception slowly began to dawn on her.

"You expect me to kill you?"

"What else should I expect?" he answered, utterly serious.

A gentle smile crept on her lips as she shook her head slightly.

"I admit this is tempting, Eric", she said, slowly stepping closer.

_At least let him suffer a little more!_

"But I also believe that revenge only works for those who have no conscience", she held his gaze, waiting for the innuendo to settle in.

Obviously it did, cause she could see his eyes fill with sorrow.

"But unlike others, my conscience could never live with a murder."

That blow hit home.

**E**ric couldn`t recall a moment in his entire existence that had left him more stunned. If he would still be a breather he would probably have gasped.

_How could a simple human hit him so hard, he actually felt the blow? _

During his times as a warrior he would have shown his respect by bending his knee to offer his sword and life to a worthy victor like her.

_Would she show __him mercy? _

For the first time he really looked at her, studied her features. She was no shocking beauty. At least not at first sight.

Her hair was a simple dark brown with the first hints of silver in some of her short but wavy strains. Tiny lines were entranced in the soft and lightly tainted skin around her eyes. Eyes, that shimmered with the color of sunbathed leaves in spring. They held a depth he could simply drown in. High cheekbones gave her a strong and untouchable look. An impression that was mocked by the incredible sensual line of her lustrous lips.

At second sight, she bore the look of a woman that had experienced far too much in her human live but still kept a heart full of compassion.

"Then what else do you consider a nemesis for my sins?" His words so hoarse they barely carried.

"To carry the burden of living with them", she answered with the confidence of victory.

By the look on his face she knew that she had taken her revenge. At least a verbal one.

"I can`t simply free you, Sheriff."

She stepped closer, letting the small bag she carried, slowly glide to the ground next to her.

"No matter how weakened you are, there would be nothing to stop you going after me."

Slowly she went on her knees, close enough to let him feel the heat of her body.

Eric felt his muscles tighten. She was close enough now, that he could see her blood pulsing through the veins of her scarred neck. He could almost taste her.

_She was so damned right!_

The beast in him took over. There was no way to stop his fangs from flashing.

**C**assandra didn`t flinch. She knew he could not reach her.

Whoever had chained him in this prison, has made sure he could only barely move. Forced down on his knees, legs spread, his ankles were tightly secured to the wall behind. His arms were chained to the right and left wall. Extended as far as possible, slightly bend back, they kept him in an upright position. But even the slightest move could dislocate his shoulders.

Compassion overwhelmed her. How long did he have to endure this torture? How could anyone take pleasure in treating whatever creature like that.

Slowly she reached for the chain mail. Her fingertips carefully caressing the blood drained metal shirt that looked as if it was part of his skin by now.

She felt him watching her. A short look at his strained muscles told her that he was fighting hard not to try to go for her.

"I think it would be best to get rid of most of the silver first. Then a small amount of my blood should be enough to give your body a chance to slowly recover."

_Did she really say that? _

"But you have to promise not to come near me or touch me. Otherwise, I might consider the stake again."

_Did she really mean that? _

"You would believe the promise of a Vampire?" He could do no more than stare at her in utter disbelieve.

Slowly she lifted her gaze from his chest to meet his eyes.

"No, but I believe in the honor of a warrior, who never would break a given vow. So, are you willing to swear, Viking?

Eric had to close his eyes to blink down the sudden rush of tears that lurked to float his eyes. All the pain he had endured seemed to tighten up in his chest where there once had been a beating heart. He felt the walls and barriers he`d established during the centuries crumble to the ground, leaving him with the haunting memories of a once honorable live.

Never before had he felt more humbled.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he opened his eyes.

"As a warrior… a man… and a vampire… I give you my solemn word of honor… never to harm you… again. May Odin`s wrath fall upon me if I ever break this given vow."

**C**assandra nearly swayed. His eyes, strained with unshed tears of blood, burned with honesty as his voice vibrated through the room with a power she would never have expected.

This moment she was not longer looking at a scary Vampire-Sheriff, but at an honorable man who wholeheartedly swore an oath on his live.

An oath she could trust!

Overwhelmed by a sudden rush of strange emotions, she decided to concentrate on what lay ahead.

**E**ric watched her fingers move to the waistband of his filthy trousers. As she touched the small space between his trousers and the seam of the chain mail, where his skin was still intact, he was shocked to realize that he had to choke down a groan.

_How the hell could he be turned on in a moment like this?_

"I know this must hurt like hell", she whispered. "But I can`t think of another way."

Ashamed by his thoughts, he could not bear to meet her sorrowful gaze.

"I can take it. Don`t worry." He assured her trying to sound nonchalant.

As she managed to lift the seam of the chainmail a few inches he wasn`t sure anymore.

He tried to concentrate on her smell, the warmth of her body, the beating of her gracious heart.

She tried to be careful, even tender. But with each inch of silver peeling from his body, his burned and bruised skin came off, causing his muscles to tighten.

The pain nearly killed him, but clenching his teeth, he tried to hold back.

The time she reached his breast, where his kidnappers had impaled a wooden stake next to his heart, he went over the edge.

His scream echoed through the small room like thunder, causing her to let go of the already peeled off pieces of the chain mail.

As the silver fell back on his fresh skin, he nearly blacked out.

Although there was no need for him to breath, he was panting heavily. Through the haze of pain he saw that she had backed up to the corner, her arms linked over her chest.

"I can`t do this. I`m sorry… I`m sorry." She muttered. Silent tear crawling down her cheeks while she rocked herself back and forth.

**E**ric tried to focus. Tried to remember how fragile humans were. They could even break by emotions felt on second hand. And as a witch she even felt these emotions with twice the force than any human.

Forcing the pain down, he straightened.

"Yes you can, Cassandra" he said, using her name for the first time.

He knew he could not glamour her, but if he tried hard enough, he might be able to unlock the darker part in her.

"Remember the moment I came for you." He felt her emotions connecting.

"The moment, my teeth pierced your skin." He could see her eyes darken.

"Remember the fear and pain I caused you." He watched her hand touching the side of her neck.

He held her gaze without blinking, while she slowly crawled closer.

"Now use me to bear that pain, Cassandra."

Her fingers still trembled while she reached for the chain mail. But in the depths of her eyes he could see a storm gathering. Her mind was set.

"Take it out on me" , he whispered.

The pain was excruciating. With a single move she tore of the metal shirt that was holding him down.

This time, Eric blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**R**__oaring laughter filled the hall, while red eyes turned to black. _

_Less than a second later a small and skinny girl scattered to a halt in front of the black figure. _

"_Are you in need of something, master?" Her voice trembling, she didn`t dare to look at his hooded face. _

"_No, little one, everything is quiet fine." If he still could, he would have smiled. "More than fine."_

_Actually, he couldn`t remember a better moment in his last thousand years. _

_He had won another battle! _

_Faster than lightning his fingers entered the girl`s chest, ripping out her still beating heart. Driven by pure lust, he drove his fangs into the solid flesh, devouring it completely before her dead body even hit the floor. _

_And in the end, he would also win the war!_

**C**assandra took a deep breath, trying to force herself out of the trance.

The stench of burned flesh, fresh blood and her own sweat filled her nostrils. Opening her eyes, her first look fell on the bloodstained chain mail she was still clasping with her fingers. She felt her stomach turn.

Just in time she managed to back off into the corner, before she threw up.

"Thank... you."

Although his voice barely carried, she felt it smooth her pain like a sweet caress, causing the choking to stop.

Cassandra remembered him taunting her, driving her to the dark side of her powers where there was only rage and fury.

Shame washed over her, burned his way through her wounded throat to her very core. He had been completely at her mercy and she had caused him probably even more pain than his tortures.

_How could he thank her__? _

Forcing down her qualm, she slowly turned.

The chains were the only thing that kept him in an upright position. The silver cuffs had burned their way through the last layers of flesh on his wrists, while they held the whole weight of his body.

His head rested on his breast and fresh blood dripped to the floor around him. Now that the chain mail was off, she could take in the whole extent of his ordeal.

"I`m so sorry", she whispered, starting to approach him.

"Don`t... come... near... me... now ..." He punctuated each word, his voice carrying an unmistakable threat.

She stopped dead in her tracks while she watched him slowly lifting his head.

His face had turned demon again, but deep in his eyes she could see his inner turmoil.

"Talk to me", he snarled. "Distract me... Help me keep my vow."

The warrior in him was fighting the beast.

Cassandra was more than willing to help the Viking win the battle.

Closing her eyes she straightened her spine and gently started the first thing that came to her mind - the chant of a protection spell.

**F**reedom was so close, yet unreachable.

Every part of his vampire nature just wanted to sink his fangs into the soft flesh of her body. And this nature cared a shit for a given oath.

_Then why did he fight his nature?_

Because his honor was the only human trait left in him.

He concentrated on her soft voice.

The only trait, that meant something to him.

Slowly he felt the beast calm down.

As she finished her chant he could watch her lips turning to a smile. And when she opened her eyes, they looked at him with a peaceful determination.

He followed her movements, as she reached for the bag she had put down earlier and watched her with utter fascination taking out a knife and a coffee pot.

His lips formed a "What...", his voice couldn`t carry.

Even less could he believe his sight, as she forced the blade to cut open her left hand.

She didn`t even blink, while her blood poured into the pot. As the flow started to ebb away, she fisted her fingers to squeeze out even the last drop.

"That must be enough for now, Eric. I don`t dare to give you more. Not today."

Eric could feel the invisible shield testing him, as she got up to approach him. He knew, he might go up in flames if it wouldn`t consider him trustworthy.

The warrior in him surrendered.

He could feel her soft fingers close about his neck, the rest of blood on them soothing his flesh.

Willingly he bent his head back, meeting her soft gaze.

"I don`t deserve this", he said hoarsely, meaning every word.

"I know." She smiled as she put the pot to his lips.

Heat floated him, as the first drops of her life`s essence hit his tongue. He drowned in her eyes as he swallowed. Every cell in his body burst back to life.

Gratitude overwhelmed him.

As the last drop of blood wet his lips, he felt the sun rise.

Taking her in for a last time, he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the two break- lines… I couldn`t get them out!

Chapter Four

_**A**__s the first rays of sun hit his back, the black figure turned towards the huge balcony that was greeting the east. _

_Thanks to his heritage he could take the morning sun quiet easily. With a divine grace his crippled fingers unhooked the silver clasp over his breast, allowing the hooded coat to slip to the floor. _

_Spreading his arms he exposed his battered body to the warmth. He so wished he could actually feel it through the layers of scares that covered his distinctive muscles. _

_But thanks to a Viking he never would. Nor would he ever see compassion in the eyes of anyone who dared to look at what once had been a handsome face. _

"_Rand!" he shouted, as he felt his rage turning his eyes red. _

_The crippled dwarf appeared out of nowhere. _

"_You called, master!?" he whispered, his bow so deep that his nose nearly touched to floor. _

"_Get rid of the mess..." the tall figure ordered him, not even bothering to turn his head. _

_His servant wasn`t fool enough, to actually look at the corpse, but he deeply felt the loss of the poor girl, that had always treated him with respect. _

"_...then get me the sorceress!" _

"_Master, I think..." the dwarf voiced whiny. _

_The kick hit him hard, throwing him against the edge of the balcony. _

"_I didn`t order you to think!" The huge figure roared, towering over him. His fangs had elongated even more and his eyes burned into him like molten lava. _

"_Forgive me, master", the dwarf stuttered. He forced down the pain in his bones and crawled out of sight as fast as he could. _

_Turning his face back towards the sun, his master licked his lips. He could almost taste the blood of his beloved prisoner. Blood, that had kept him alive and strong. _

_He wondered, whether her daughter would taste the same. _

**C**assandra woke to the sound of Chad Kroeger`s voice singing "If today was your last day...". It took her a moment to realize that her mobile was ringing.

A short look at her watch told her it was 08:17 a.m. There was only one person brave enough to call her at this hour. Especially on a Sunday!

"Hi, Pat", she said after hitting the button.

"Good morning, Sweaty. Open the door, I brought breakfast."

Panic gripped her as Cassandra remembered what had happened only a few hours ago. She looked down at her bloodstained shirt and jeans, she didn`t have had the strength to change before her head had hit the pillow.

_How should she have breakfast with her best friend, while there was a starved vampire in her cellar? _

"Pat, I..." she started.

"Oh, no! Don`t even try to tell me that you`re not in the mood for chocolate croissants and a glass of prosecco!" her friend interrupted her.

Right now, Cassandra would prefer an aspirin and a bottle of water to fight down the headache that was starting to knock at her skull. But she knew there was no way to get her friend of her porch.

"Just give me a minute...okay?" she answered, her feet already touching the floor.

It took her 5 minutes to shower of the blood and stench and two more to find a new pair of pants and a fresh shirt. But she was still fighting for a thrilled smile when she finally opened the door.

A shrill cry greeted her.

"What happened to your hand!?" Her friend shouted, the bakery bag slipping out of her fingers.

Cassandra looked down to where there was blood dripping to her porch.

Memories of sensual lips moistened by her blood flashed before her inner eye. The adrenalin must have forced down the pain and the blood flow in her hand. She simply had forgotten to look after it. But due to the warm shower the deep cut had opened again, bleeding profoundly.

"Think fast!" she ordered herself, already being pushed back inside by her friend into what one day should turn out to be her dining room.

"I was searching for the coffee machine and accidentally grabbed into a knife," she answered, slumping on a chair that stood somehow lost in the middle of the room.

"Are you out of your mind?" her friend reproved her in a reproachful tone. "Someone with a medical background like yours should know that a cut like this needs stitches."

"Autsch!" Cassandra cried out as her friend tried to flex her fingers.

"Damn, Cass, you might have cut some sinews." Pat was already on her way to pick up Cassandra`s jacket from the wardrobe hanger.

"Really, Pat it`s nothing." Cassandra tried to stop her, knowing that this sounded lame even to her own ears.

"I`m quiet curious if the doctors will call that a nothing. However you name it, I`m gonna get you to a hospital. Now!"

One look at her friends determined features told her, that there would be no further discussion. Cassandra might be 10 years her senior, but when it came to stubbornness, Patricia was definitely in a commanding position.

Ten minutes later they were already on the highway to downtown Munich. At least Cass had managed to persuade her friend to get her to the Schwabing hospital, her former employer, where she might find a chummily doctor to treat her.

Five years she had worked there in surgery. Five years of saving lives, being respected by colleagues and praised by her patients. Until that one day when her temper had unleashed a rush of uncontrolled wiccan energy causing a short in the intensive care unit. Two children had died that day and Cassandra had decided never to work as a doctor again.

Surprisingly there were only a few people waiting in the E.R. as they arrived. Lining up at the counter, she drew in the mixed odor of bitter Sterilium, sour sweat and sweet blood while searching for her insurance-card. She instantly felt home.

Home! Hospital! Blood!

Her brain suddenly somersaulted.

"Doctor Cassandra Stark," she greeted the nurse as the woman before her left the line. "Could you please check, if Dr. Mayer is on duty, today. I`d like the cut in my hand to be treated by the best."

The nurse checked her insurance card, instantly smiling back at her.

"I´ll beep him at once, Doctor Stark. Room no.2 is the first to your right. Would you mind to wait there?"

"Not at all," Cassandra answered, trying to decode the name on her button. "Thank you very much, Christina," she added, her plan already set in her mind.

Hopefully the emergency supply for blood transfusions was still stored in an extra room next to the X-ray. During her time, the staff always kept a certain amount of blood packs in a special fridge.

_All you have to do is be fast! _

Leaving Patricia in the waiting area she turned around the corner. The X-ray was the second room to her right and obviously not in use right now. She slipped through the sliding door, crossed the room and pushed the handle of the "staff only"- door.

It was locked.

Although she called herself a fool she felt the energy gathering in her fingertips. A small push and the wooden door opened. The fridge was still to the left.

_Are you really willing to steel blood to feed a vampire? _

"Do I have a choice?" her mind answered her troubled conscience, while she opened the fridge.

"Bingo!" she whispered to herself.

Listening for a sound from the floor, she stuffed three of the frozen packs in her bag.

The moment Cassandra closed the door of the storage room, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Searching for something particular, Doctor Stark?"

She felt her heart missing a beat.

"Just reviving old memories, Doctor Mayer!" Fighting down her feeling of guilt, she turned to greet one of her oldest and best friends.

_How long has he been watching her?_

"I wouldn`t mind to lend you a hand…" he answered with an ambiguous smile, taking her body in from tip to toe. "But unfortunately, I`m a married man by now."

_Obviously not long enough!_

Cassandra remembered their affair. There had been no love, just pure and passionate sex. Mostly to fight the pressure of the job. During a 36 hour shift they had ended up in examination rooms, laboratories and sometimes even here, right on the X-ray desk.

Deliberately stroking the desk with her fingers, Cassandra stepped closer.

"What a pity", she answered, her voice smoky but her eyes filled with wag.

Suddenly her sight blurred as a loud growl nearly made her head explode. She had to hold on to the desk to keep on her feet.

In the blink of an eye Toni had caught her around her waist, carefully guiding her to the next chair.

"Hell Cass, how much blood have you lost?"

Blinking, she tried to focus on her friends fingers checking her pulse.

The growl slowly softened.

"_Well, I was feeding a nearly starved vampire who tried to kill me six months ago and is now chained to a wall in my cellar!"_ Cassandra thought, feeling the first signs of hysteria creeping into her mind.

"Obviously too much", she voiced aloud, still wondering how the hell Eric managed to mess with her head in broad daylight over a distance of more than 20 miles.

"This looks awful, Cass. I think I need to reopen the edges before I can stitch it. And you won`t be able to use this hand for at least a week." Doctor Mayer told her, his voice honestly worried. "But first, I get you a glass of water."

"Could this day get any worse?" she asked herself watching her friend rushing through the sliding door.

"_I`m sorry."_ A soft voice whispered through her mind, nearly making her jump.

_It obviously could!_


	5. Chapter 5

_(special thanks to piercek7 for her reviews, critics and support __ )_

_Chapter Five_

_Cassandra knew, she was dying. _

_She could feel the blood pouring out of her slashed throat with every dimming heartbeat. _

_Somewhere in the distance she heard a woman cry, her voice broken-hearted. Then, her sounds were drowned by a demonic laughter. _

"_This is the beginning!" The same thundering voice roared, with blatant satisfaction. _

_She tried to move, desperate to give the voice a face, but she was too weak. She could already feel her breathing slow down, her own blood choking her throat. _

_Her time was running out. _

_A strange feeling of peace settled in as she tried to focus on the full moon that was surrounded by a red corona. She knew that a bloodmoon always announced the death of a person. _

_Tonight it would be her. _

_Her heart flickered and her eyes closed. _

_She never would have expected death to taste so sweet. It felt like a fine 25-years old Scottish malt burned down her throat, setting every cell of her entire being on fire. _

_Her body seemed to adjust to a new form. Leaner, stronger, filled with an energy older than mankind. _

_Her heart racing she savored the power followed by a wave of passion and pure lust. _

_The moment her fangs flashed, she opened her eyes. _

"_What are you?" A familiar voice whispered, obviously shocked. _

_Licking a last drop of blood from his wrist, she refreshed herself in the panic that shadowed his brilliant blue eyes, before her mouth crashed on his lips. _

_Straddling his hips she pushed him down on his back into the grass. Devouring his taste, she rode his instant erection. _

"_Your downfall, Viking!" she hissed before her fangs pierced his throat. _

"Did you have sex?"

Cassandra jerked out of what seemed to have been a daytime-trance, hitting her head hard at the passenger window.

"What...who...where?" she stuttered, trying to focus back on reality.

"Earth calling Doctor Stark!" Patricia answered, a wicked smile playing on her lips. "You just looked like you were caught in old memories. Some hot and steamy old memories."

Patricia never cared about embarrassing people. And right now, feeling the moistened heat between her legs, still fighting to catch her breath, Cassandra definitely shared their fate.

But what was even worse was the fact, that she had no idea of what had happened with her. Patricia might call this "hot and steamy old memories". To her it felt more like a dangerous and bloodthirsty precognition.

A precognition, that included her riding the gorgeous body of Eric Northman.

_This is so never going to happen!_

"Now, did you have sex with Mr. Nice Butt?" Patricia insisted while concentrating on jumping the lines of the Leopoldstreet. She had always been a wild driver, but since she had bought herself a five years old, already dented Nissan pickup, she knew no mercy. Patricia simply expected all other drivers to hit the break when she was coming.

"Would you please slow down," Cassandra said, grabbing the handhold to stop her body from swaying. Her left arm was fixed in a loop around her neck. And slowly she could feel the painkillers fading.

"It took sixteen stitches to close that cut in my hand and I would prefer it to stay closed! Concerning your question – his name is Toni. Yes we _had_! And no, you can`t have him. He`s a married man."

"That`s a reason, not a handicap." Patricia answered, her tone obviously teasing.

For a long second Cassandra gaped at her with utter disbelieve. Then she felt a giggle climbing up her throat. A moment later she burst out into a laughter that made her eyes water. The doctor in her would call this hysteria, but the woman she was, just didn`t care.

Her outburst ended five minutes later on a parking lane in front of an Italian bistro that covered the entrance of a small shopping mall.

"I`m sorry, Cass", she heard her friend say. Both, her eyes and her voice were filled with concern. "These last six months must have been pure horror. Fred`s death, the accident in the states, the b…"

"We`re so not gonna go there," Cass snapped, her mood crashing from top to bottom. Patricia`s words had hit her like a cold shower.

For the first time Patricia seemed to know when the time had come to shut up.

Cassandra dried her eyes, blocking the painful memories of loss and pain. All this belonged to her past.

Turning her head she checked her face in the reflection of the passenger window. Reluctantly her fingers stroke the ugly scar at her neck.

"_This is the beginning!"_ The faceless roar of her trance still echoed in her ears.

Whatever this was supposed to mean, it was definitely time to move on!

The face of a handsome vampire appeared before her inner eye and her lips tingled at the memory of their passionate kiss.

Shaking her head, Cassandra flashed herself back to here and now.

A second later her sight fell on a Sale sign for men`s wear in the first floor window right above the Italian bistro.

"You still owe me a Prosecco", she smiled, turning towards Patricia.

Her friend first seemed shocked, then relieved.

"And and afternoon breakfast", she answered, finally smiling back.

Two hours later Cassandra was sated, a little drunken and clasping to a huge shopping bag that contained two black shirts, a black sweater and two pairs of overlong blue jeans.

After this vivid trance she`d decided that a naked vampire was probably even more dangerous to her sake than a starved one. And if she managed to free him, she could not leave him with filthy and torn pants.

It had cost her some persuasion and a bit of witchcraft to get into the men`s wear store without her friend clinging on her heels. And a small fortune to pick what she seemed fitting.

"Are you sure, you don`t want me to come in?" Patricia asked after stopping the car on the driveway.

Cassandra had already one-handedly searched for her keys.

"I`m sure, Pat. All I want know is two Paracetamol, one for my head and one for my hand. And then I`m gonna take a long, relaxing nap."

Leaning towards her friend, she kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, but tomorrow we make sure you feel home." Her friend answered, while kissing her back.

Cassandra nearly cringed at the thought of Patricia and her army of helpers boarding her house with the strict intention not to leave unless the last box was unpacked.

"_Hopefully her guest was out of trouble by then_," she thought.

"I love you too", she answered with a wink. Careful not to squeeze the sensible content of her handbag she slipped out of the car.

The blood packs were already defrosted but still cold, as she put them in the fridge.

Squeezing out two of the painkillers Toni had given her, she looked at her watch. 2:35 p.m. She still had at least five hours till sunset.

Too tired to climb up the stairs she went for the couch in the living room.

She tossed and turned for more than ten minutes until she decided to get rid of the loop that held her arm.

_Why did the voice of the woman in her trance sound so familiar? _

Cursing, she tried to make herself comfortable.

_And how did she end up with fangs? _

Another ten minutes later, after she had fixed her bandaged hand with a pillow, sleep finally took over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Eric felt like holy hell as he slowly drifted out of his daytime- rigor. Before, he had just floated through an ocean of agony. Now, he could actually feel the different modes of pain in every part of his oppressed body.

But what most shocked him, was the throbbing erection that threatened to burst through the zipper of his trousers.

He remembered the claiming ride of a woman`s hips, her hungry lips ravishing his mouth.

_What more could a man long for? _

Her skin had been cold, her fangs desperate.

_No problem with that either._

Then, he remembered her face!

"Fuck", he spit out, as his eyes flew open.

"I`m glad to see you`re feeling better", Cassandra answered from across the room, where she was striking half a dozen of candles she must have placed on the floor before.

Eric gaped. Hunger and lust quenched his guts at the sheer sight of her. There was nothing special in her grey pants and the black V-neck shirt, but right now he was having a hard time to switch between memento and reality.

Blowing out the match she turned to face him.

He could actually feel her eyes wandering over his arms and shoulders, his bare chest down to his waistband.

Unfortunately the flickering candlelight was enough to bare his current state.

For the split of a second their eyes locked.

"Seems your body is doing a great job regenerating."

He could have sworn there was a hint of a smile on her lips before she lowered her gaze.

This woman really cost him!

Then Eric detected the towel-wrapped something she had placed next to her. It was steaming ever so slightly due to the coldness in the room.

"I didn`t dare to put it in the microwave, so I heated it on the oven," she said following his gaze. "Unfortunately my thermometer is still packed somewhere, so it might be a bit too warm."

Shame washed over him as her words settled. She had eased his pain, fed him her blood and was obviously still willing to take the risk to free him. And all he could think about was driving his rock-hard cock into her promising heat.

_He did so not deserve her mercy!_

Watching her unwrap the blood-pack through lowered lids, he clenched his teeth and forced down his foul thoughts.

Right now Cassandra wished she could just annihilate every damned hormone in her body by a spell.

Judging by the bulge in his crotch Mr. Six Foot Four Drop-Dead Gorgeous must have had some sweat dreams. And just one look at her had been enough to cool his temper below freezing point.

She had never been a striking beauty, but thanks to him she wasn`t even nice to look at anymore.

Then why did his rejection hurt so much?

Squeezing the warm blood pack with her fingers Cassandra was tempted to change her mind. She had wanted to feed him with dignity, making it as comfortable as possible for the both of them. Especially due to the fact that she had to actually touch the cuffs, to cast them open. Meaning she would still be in the room, the moment she had set him free.

Balancing her options she slowly rose.

"I guess you still remember that you`re bound by an oath!?"

He answered with a silent nod.

_He is the vampire that nearly killed you! And being a narcissistic son of a bitch is part of his second nature,_ she reminded herself.

_Definitely not the man you should dream about!_

As she reached his side, the fingers of her bandaged hand gripped the greasy and filthy hair at the back of his head. She wasn`t gentle as she pulled it back.

He didn`t fight. His eyes were closed, but his chapped lips opened slightly. Waiting. Wanting. Longing.

"You don`t expect me to open it for you?" She told him, trying to make her voice sound indifferent.

In truth she was furious, scared and her traitorous body still hadn`t cooled down.

His fangs flashed before his eyes opened. The rest was acting on instincts. As his fangs pierced the bitter tasting plastic wrap of the blood pack, he could feel the fingers in his hair tightening.

Eric looked her straight in the eyes as the first rush of blood floated his mouth. It was definitely too warm and he had a hard time to swallow with his neck being bent back. But he couldn`t care less. This was nourishment. Life! And although he could feel her anger and her fear, she was still willing to provide.

Blood was running down his chin, dropping on his chest. He could feel every cell in his body roaring in triumph as his power slowly grew back.

All the time he watched her watching him, searching for a sign of repulsion in her features.

There wasn`t!

All he could see was that somewhere in the depths of her grey-green eyes something had switched from anger to fascination.

However, as the last drop fell on his lips, she let go of the blood-pack and his hair like she had burned her fingers.

Although there was no need for him to breath he was panting heavily. Lowering his head he wished he could at least wipe off his mouth to look less like the monster he was.

Without looking, he knew that she was standing right next to the door, ready to run for her life the moment he made a wrong move.

"Among all people, humans and vampires alike, you should be the last to fear me. Not only because I gave you my word, but also because no one has ever shown me kindness like you did."

It had been a long time since he had last voiced words like that. And even longer, that he had really meant them.

But how should she know?

Cassandra was torn between allure and disgust. It was a strangely sensual experience to watch someone feed on blood.

_Well, maybe not someone, but definitely a vampire named Eric Northman!_

With utter fascination she had watched his skin turn from ashen to a vivid pallor that ate away nearly every bruise and scratch.

She`d been told that vampire-blood was much valued as a highly efficient healing elixir and part of her actually wondered what it would taste like. Unfortunately it also carried side effects like a heightened sexual desire and she so not needed that in her current mood.

"Your hand... it`s bleeding", she heard him say, his voice sounding honestly concerned.

Cassandra looked at the bandage. It was not only stained, but there was also a small stripe of blood oozing through the cotton. Surprisingly it hadn`t hurt - until now!

This was not working out the way she`d planned!

Her unhurt hand went to the pendant between her breasts. She had long ago charged the silver amulet with a protection spell that would conjure the moment she simply thought the codeword.

It worked, making her feel much better within a second.

She had gone that far, why should she back off now?

Taking a deep breath she stepped forward.

"That`s just another scar I owe you," she told him, enjoying the fact that he actually winced.

Eric was still trying to recover from her blow as she stepped to his right, her long fingers nearly lovingly stroking the silver cuff that held his hand.

A moment later it landed on the floor.

As she passed by he was hit by the shield that surrounded her, reproving him better not to move.

He so wished he could. But without the support of the chain, he was having a hard time to keep upright.

The moment the second cuff went off, he fell to the ground, only barely able to buffer the impact with his hands.

A few seconds later she was done with the cuffs that held his ankles.

Eric was baffled by the fact that his muscles obviously didn`t recover as fast as the rest of his body. It took all of his willpower to finally manage to get on all fours.

"What date is it?" he asked, a misgiving shaping in his mind.

"September 2nd."

Her answer still echoed in his ears as rage took over.

"Six months!" he roared. "They have kept me here for six fucking months!"

Cassandra had already been halfway through the door as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"When did they take you?" she whispered, turning to face him.

"March 5th," he answered, his anger fading in view of the look in her eyes.

_One day after he`d attacked her! Could that be a coincidence? _

Overwhelmed by compassion and the hint of a bad conscience Cassandra went back to kneel by his side.

"I don`t know how much of you I can take," she said, trying to sound lighthearted. "But together we might manage to get you in the bathroom. You definitely need a shower!"

The look on Eric`s face was priceless, as was the smile that slowly crept on his lips.

A second later his laughter filled the room and Cassandra couldn`t help but to join in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_He hated it when she didn`t fight.__ And this time her self-abandonment nearly had driven him over the edge. _

_Savoring the last drop of her precious life-force on his lips he turned to look at her beautiful body that lay sprawled like an offering on the stone bench. _

_She barely breathed. Her skin as white as the silken nightgown he had ordered her to wear. _

_He couldn`t afford to lose her. Not now! Now, that he was so close to finally take his revenge._

_She may have forced him to swear not to kill her or hurt her beloved, but that did not include not using them as he pleased. _

_In return she had promised to sustain him with her blood. Blood that carried the purest form of magic he had ever experienced. _

_An eternity ago people had feared him for the power he wielded, but compared to hers this had been only prestidigitation. _

_Their magical pact had been sealed with blood so that breaking it would be the downfall for the both of them. _

_This time it had been close. And a part of him suspected that she was tempting him on purpose. _

_Looking back at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn`t blame her. _

_Love was forever lost to a creature like him! _

_Closing his eyes he murmured the spell of disguise._

_As he opened them again they had switched to an amber color with tiny golden spots sparkling in their depths. A nice contrast to the jet-black hair, that reached the collar of his tailored Armani suit. _

_His perfectly sculptured lips curled in__to a smile as he reached in his pocket for his mobile. _

_He only had a few hours. Hitting the speed-dial he went into battle. _

„Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Lilian Rosenberg was having a hard time keeping her Porsche 911 on the street with the heel of her Prada boot being stuck in the floor mat underneath the gas. The fact, that she was driving nearly 40 miles over limit didn`t really bother her, but there were definitely too many humans crawling along the three lanes of the Mittlere Ring. Acting on instincts she navigated her baby in a neck breaking slalom through the traffic ahead.

The moment she had opened her eyes, her guts had told her that this would be a night where trouble was just waiting for a place to happen. Her Jewish nose rarely was mistaken and only a few minutes later her fears were confirmed by the shrill sound of "Here comes the king" coming from her mobile. She didn`t bother to answer the call. Nor was she expected to.

His majesty didn`t like to talk, but he estimated a prompt appearance. Prompt in the kind of why-did-you-bother-to-dress way!

And she would definitely be late!

At least she had finally managed to free her boot and get the car back on track.

_Desperate situations sometimes take desperate measures!_ she told herself while switching through her phone book. Why did she never put his number on speed-dial?

_Because this will only happen over your dead body!_ her heart reminded her.

He answered at the first ring.

"Did you finally squeeze your nice little butt in one of your skintight leathers?" His voice was dripping with innuendo.

_Count before you speak!_ she reminded herself.

She managed a three.

"_My_ butt is so none of _your_ business anymore, Martin!"

Her fingers tried to strangle the steering wheel.

"If you want me to put in a good word for you Sweatheart, you should perhaps reconsider that thought."

There was this slight purr in his voice, a part of her remembered all too well.

"That would be the day when hell freezes!" she purred back, switching from anger to cynicism.

"Well, how convenient that devil`s brother has already made up an excuse for you."

"You did!?" Now he got her from cynicism to surprise. "Why?"

"Because it`s something about Eric Northman. And that`s definitely your business!"

The line went dead.

This was not only trouble waiting for a place to happen - this was a disaster already on the loose!

Eric Northman was the only man she detested even more than Martin Kramer. But unfortunately he was also her maker!

Braced against the walls of the small shower cabin, Eric simply enjoyed the hot water pouring over his head and shoulders. By now only red marks were left from his wounds, but he still didn`t fully trust his legs.

Six months!

Even if he would rub the second half of her shower gel over his body, he would still feel dirty.

He had to find out the Who? and the Why?, but first he had to find a way to get out of this shower without embarrassing her. There was no way he would ever put on his old trousers again!

Reluctantly he switched off the water and opened the door of the shower cabin. To his surprise there was a stack of fresh blue towels on a stool right next to him.

He smiled, imagining that she had come back while he was showering to give him even more comfort than she already had.

It hadn`t been easy for her to support his weight all the way upstairs to the first floor. And he didn`t have the power to take it all on his own.

Toweling himself off, he remembered her laughter, the warmth of her body, her smell and the taste of her blood.

Her blood! It had tasted different.

She might have fed him with a blood pack, but it had been the small amount she had given him the night before that had restored him so quickly.

Another question added to his long list. It was time to get some answers!

Wrapping the towel around his hips he stepped out into her bedroom.

"Nice to see, that you kept my present", Martin said while Lilian passed him by. She had nearly driven him over while sliding the Porsche into a halt on the slip road of House Montgelas.

"I might have a bad taste in men, but not in cars", she shot back, heading towards the entrance.

He couldn`t take his amber eyes from her butt. Her hips might have a typical female kick, but the rest of her posture more than clearly signaled _"Don`t piss me off! I`m running out of places to hide to bodies!"_

Well, she hadn`t been named a Sheriff for nothing. And for a long time she had been the only one in Munich.

"Talking about men...when was the last time you saw this Northman?" He asked, after catching up with her in the entrance hall.

"That is an answer I would be interested in, too", a voice thundered from the staircase.

Turning to face the king of Bavaria, Lilian reluctantly bowed. A part of her would never accept his reign. Officially he might have brought down the murderer of her former sovereign, but his election had been a close run. Some of the vampires in her area still believed, that he himself had ordered the killing.

Besides that, there was still a private account to be settled between them.

_Patience_, she calmed herself. _This was neither the right time nor the right place! _

"About six months ago," she answered, keeping her gaze downcast.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Martin wince ever so slightly.

Within the split of a second she found herself nose to nose with the counterpart of the man next to her.

Like his twin-brother, the king was the epitome of male beauty. The only difference was the brightness of their amber eyes. Right now a pair of them stared accusingly down at her.

"This just made you my prime suspect, darling", Maximilian`s deep baritone whispered. His voice deadly serious.

Eric couldn`t believe his sight.

Neatly presented on her bed lay a pair of brand-new black jeans and an obviously expensive black shirt.

_She even remembered his taste!_

Shame washed over him, as his fingers stroke over the soft fabric.

The night she had entered Fangtasia, the club had been overcrowded with fangbangers. If he wouldn`t have felt her wiccan blood, he would never have given her a second look.

So far for his knowledge in human nature!

_It was definitely time for a second_, he thought while dressing. _Especially as we are on par now!_

Cassandra felt him coming long before she heard his naked feet on the stairs.

Her emotions had sent her on a rollercoaster-ride over the last few hours. But the last 30 minutes had been the worst part. Her mind had teased her with pictures of water running over broad shoulders, lean features and a tight butt.

After actually touching him, her hormones still somersaulted. On their way upstairs she more than once had to carry his chest to keep him from falling. Although his skin had felt like frozen fire, his lean muscles had an addictive quality.

_You`re so not gonna fall for a vampire!_

To seal this promise, she picked the bottle of Glen Livet, one of the few things she had managed to unpack until now.

"Thanks again."

The bottle went flying.

But before she even had the time to turn, Eric had already flashed himself to her side, keeping the bottle from hitting the floor.

He smelled like an ocean breeze and while he rose from his crouch, Cassandra wondered how many women already had drowned in the blue depths of his eyes.

She had picked up the right sizes. The shirt was tight enough to not only guess the eight-pack and the jeans sat low on his hips, scoring the fact that there was nothing underneath.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pouring her a drink.

_If I could just shut down that hormonal overflow you cause, I might be – one day!_ was the answer her mind wanted to scream.

"Yeah, sorry." She voiced out loud, drowning the double shot he had handed her.

His fingers followed his eyes as they touched the still messed bandage around her left hand.

"You should take care of this, unless you want to risk an infection."

Cassandra could hardly breathe. She so wished it would be the whiskey that burned inside her stomach. But there was no way to deny, that his fingers were the bigger threat for suffocation.

Frozen by fascination she watched his long fingers first peel off the tiny hooks and then carefully unwrap her stitched hand.

"I would gladly offer you my blood to speed the healing." His eyes carried a deep sorrow, as they went to her scarred neck.

Temptation on the loose!

_But there is always a price to pay!_ she reminded herself, covering her neck with her free hand.

The spell was broken. She freed her cut hand and turned to the sink.

"I appreciate your offer…", she said, going for the still open bottle. "But I think some good old alcohol should be enough."

_What a waste!_

Following her unvoiced plea, Eric stepped back.

"I`m sorry, but I lack the routine in being in someone's debt. And when it comes to you, it`ll probably take an eternity to pay it back."

Gone were airiness, laughter and sexual tension. He seemed to be back to business.

"I don`t expect anything from you, Eric. I mostly freed you for my own sake. A vampire in the cellar is not very helpful when you try to start your life all over."

Cassandra turned to face him. Her jaw set due to the sting in her hand.

"Talking about starting one`s life all over - you probably want to call someone. Phone is right around the corner. Just try to keep it short. I can`t afford long distance calls."

Head held high she passed him by. She needed some fresh air!

The moment she stepped out into the garden, there were already tears in her eyes.

Nervous breakdown...Hysteria...mental disease...?

She would diagnose all three of them.

But worst was the longing!

She longed for a normal life, a family, someone who cared for her, loved her. Her craving had come to a point where she didn`t even care to sate it in the arms of a vampire. The very one that had destroyed her life!

As the first tears fell to the grass, she felt a strong arm closing around her waist.

"You..." she started, trying to free herself. The arm turned into a steel band, while a hand went for her throat.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw fangs flashing.

"No!" she screamed, noticing that it was not Eric.


End file.
